


Burning hands

by Someday44



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Burn Wounds, Just some cute character interaction, Molly likes to look after Caleb, No Spoilers, Non-Binary Mollymauk, Pre-Relationship, Someone gets hurt, The other bandages them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someday44/pseuds/Someday44
Summary: After a fight, the skin of Caleb's hands are badly burned. Molly helps.[Wasn't sure how to rate this, but be warned for mentions of burn wounds]





	Burning hands

Caleb didn't need to watch as the familiar orange glow outlined his slender fingers. The white hot centre of the fire licked at the tender skin of his hand as the flames formed a perfect sphere for him to command. His eyes were shifting and scanning his dark surroundings, waiting for the right moment to release another bolt. There was only one creature left, but it did a great job of hiding in the shadows.  
  
  
As usual, he had remained at the back of the group during the entire fight. Without being able to see in the dark, he had no complaints. Near him, he could hear the familiar twinkle of Molly's jewelry as the tiefling moved. The wizard wasn't sure why, but the other seemed to have been sticking close to him in these past few fights, making sure Caleb didn't get in too much trouble. It was a nice sentiment, which the redhead wasn't sure how to handle. Except for Nott, no one had ever cared much about his well-being. But he was thankful.  
  
  
He had been firing off his signature fire bolts the whole night, the natural spell being his last resort. The bandages and ratty fingerless gloves which usually covered his hands in minor protection, had burned away long ago, the fire starting to bite into the flesh of his fingers and palms next, blackening the skin, slowly scorching it off. He grit his teeth at the familiar sting of multiple daggers digging into his hands. But it was a pain he chose to bear to protect his... friends? Allies?  
  
  
It was at moments like these he hated his lack of night vision. He was feeling more useless than he normally did, if that was even possible. At least the glow from the fire bolt building up in his hands gave him some form of light source.  
  
  
But it also made him a target.  
  
  
_"Caleb!"_  
  
  
There was a flash of shadow to his right and in a reflex he released his spell. The giant creature shrieked as it was suddenly engulfed in flames, only to be cut short by Molly's blades digging deep into its back and the creature crumpled to the ground.  
  
  
Stumbling backwards with wide eyes at the sudden attack, the wizard caught himself and fought to catch his breath. Behind him there was a cheer from Jester. He could hear her and Beau scattering to see if they could roam for any useful items. In the dark he could hear the voices of Fjord and Nott approaching, seeming to be okay and chatting about the fight. Caleb released a breath of relief.

  
"You alright there, Caleb?" Molly inquired as they pulled their blades from the dead creature and wiped them clean.  
  
  
The wizard's hands were trembling, but he quickly shoved them into the pockets of his ragged coat and turned to the tiefling. "Ah, ja." He replied, a bit jumpy. "Thank you, Mollymauk."  
  
  
The red eyes stared at him perhaps a second too long, before the other nodded and turned to the others. "Alright then, let's get back before more of those vile beasts show up."  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
When they returned to their camp, the sun was already coming up. While the others opened up a few bottles for a celebratory drink, Caleb made a bee-line for the river, claiming to need to clean some of the creature's blood off his boots. Instead, as soon as he reached the water, he plunged his hands beneath the cool surface. Biting back a cry from pain, he sat there hunched over for a while as the fresh water cooled down the scorched skin of his trembling palms. Drawing a shaky breath, he slowly pulled them back and stared at them for a moment. The skin was raw and angry, the tips of his fingers blackened with ash.  
  
  
The wizard startled when he heard movement in the grass behind him and instinctively pulled his hands close to his chest. Turning around, he saw Mollymauk appear, holding two mugs of ale.  
  
  
"Thought I'd save you one, before those _barbarians_ drink all of it." The tiefling grinned as they approached. They paused and observed the crouching wizard for a moment, trying to assess what the other had been doing. "Are you sure you're alright?" They asked, cocking their head to the side.  
  
  
"Ja, I'm fine."  
  
  
Molly held out one of the mugs to him.  
  
  
Caleb stared at it for a moment, then looked away. "I'm not thirsty."  
  
  
" _Take the mug_ , darling." The tiefling insisted, with a tone that warned Caleb not to argue.  
  
  
The wizard frowned, before slowly releasing his hands from his chest and reaching up. Cautiously he cradled the mug in both hands. For a second he thought he could brave it and bluff his way through it, but the feeling of pressure against the torn skin had his hands shaking terribly, spilling some of the ale as he took the mug. He was halfway to lifting it to his lips when the searing pain simply became too much and it dropped from his hands, wincing.  
  
  
" _Damn it_ , Caleb." The tiefling cursed, crouching next to him and forcefully grabbing his wrists to examine his hands. The wizard dreaded the glare on the other's face, looking anywhere but at the lavender tiefling. They must think him such a fool. A weak, worthless fool. Then Molly released his hands and stood.  
  
  
"Stay here." They ordered and Caleb didn't dare to object as they stomped away back to the camp.  
  
  
When they returned, still scowling, they were carrying their pack with them. Gracefully sitting down cross-legged on the river bedding, they motioned the redhead over. The wizard complied in silence, feeling his cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment. The tiefling rummaged through pack and then held out their hand to the wizard in silent request. Hesitating for a moment, Caleb slowly offered his right hand, palm up. The purple tiefling mumbled a few infernal curses as they pulled it closer and examined it. Rubbing some ointment on a cloth, Molly was none the gentle as they pressed it against the wounds, causing a string of colourful Zemnian curses to escape the hurting mage's lips.  
  
  
"That's what you get for being stubborn." Molly said, dabbing the oil over the rest of his palm a little more gentle now.  
  
  
"S-sorry..." Caleb tried, "You don't have to--."  
  
  
Molly's glare not to try and oppose him, effectively shut him up.  
  
  
Slowly they cleaned the wounds of the charred skin. First one hand and then the other. Tears of pain stung in the wizard's eyes as the tiefling worked. He'd burned his hands before, but it had never been this bad before.  
  
  
"...I'm sorry, darling. I know it hurts." Molly apologized, the edge to their voice and scowl fading the longer they worked. Finishing their cleaning, they reached into their bag again and produced a different ointment. Carefully they dipped their fingers in and then gently spread the gel-like herbal substance over the wounds. Caleb released a shaky breath of relief at the feeling of the cool liquid against the torn skin. It both numbed and soothed the wounds almost instantly.  
  
  
"Feels better, doesn't it?" Molly inquired and Caleb could only nod and hum. The tiefling continued to carefully wrap his hands in clean bandages, sealing the healing herbal oil against the wounds.  
  
  
The wizard watched Molly's hands in silence as the fortune teller worked. The tiefling really did have beautiful hands. He never told anyone, but he loved to watch them when they worked their magic with their cards. Shuffling the deck, elegantly placing them down on the table in intricate patterns, flipping them over one by one with a suspense which had their audience on the edge of their seats to see what secrets lay beneath. The charming way they turned their wrist in simple gestures, next to the determined, strong way they wielded their scimitars. Caleb found them quite fascinating and he could watch them for hours.  
  
  
"There, all done." Molly said with a hint of relief as they finished, their grip on the wizard's hands lingering as they loosely held his freshly bandaged hands. Caleb found his touch lingering as well. It was... a strange feeling having someone take care of his wounds for him. It was strangely comforting. The redhead could feel his cheeks heat up a little. He didn't dare to meet Molly's eyes. Weren't they touching a little too long for normal standards?  
  
  
"It's okay to have secrets, Caleb." Molly broke the silence finally and Caleb dared to risk a glance up. He found the lavender tiefling staring at him with sincere worry and it made his heart skip a beat. "But not this. No more hiding these things from me, promise?"  
  
  
Caleb could only nod.  
  
  
"Good." Molly said.  
  
  
"Danke, thank you, Mollymauk." The wizard said, observing the way his hands lay carefully in Molly's palms. He absentmindedly brushed his thumb against their palm, wondering if their hands were soft or hardened by battle. "I am sorry. I am just... not used to.. receiving help."  
  
  
Without further warning, the fortune teller lifted one of his bandaged hands to their lips and pressed a soft kiss to his fingertips. Then they stood and walked off with their bag slung over their shoulder and their mug of ale in their other hand. Leaving Caleb by the riverside with steam practically blowing from his ears.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little bit. It's a trope that's been done so many times and they're probably not entirely in-character, but I had fun writing it.


End file.
